Dreaming
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: “Let's play Truth or Dare!” “…You’re evil, you know that?” “Hey! Where are my boxers?” “Am I dreaming?” “You think we should help her?” Cute fluffy OneShot, UubxPan and hints of TrunksxMarron. Are you happy now Muse?


_**Dreaming**_

**_(A/N: Okay, so here I am, minding my own business when suddenly Muse-chan comes out of no where! 'What'cha doing'?' she asked innocently enough. 'Painting.' She wasn't convinced by my short but true response… 'Write me a UubxPan! Pleeease? I'll write you a KishxIchigo if you do!' what else can I say? She got me. Fish-chan out.)_**

_**(Disclaimer: I own DBZ! And I own Tokyo Mew Mew and Digimon! KishxIchigo forever! Bwahahahahahaha! Owch! Damn! Who the HFIL gave those Lawers pitch forks?)**_

Pan sighed, stupid Bra… this was all _her_ fault! Why'd she have to jump to conclusions like that? Hell, why'd Marron have to follow up with _this_? Life just wasn't fair!

Okay, to back up a little, what exactly happened?

Pan had been braiding Bra's hair before bed, they were having a slumber party, when Bra had jumped up with her '_ingenious_' idea…

"I've got it!" Bra cheered happily jumping up producing a grin that would make a Son proud "I'm a genius!"

"You've got what?" Pan raised an eyebrow, looking rather skeptical about the whole 'genius' part.

"What we're going to do! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Bra could hardly contain her excitement.

"…_What?_" Needless to say, Pan could.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Bra repeated herself as if talking to a child.

Uh-oh… Pan knew that glint! Bra almost had her mind _made up_, that meant no possible way to get out of it! Quick! Think fast!

"B-but… uh… we don't have enough players!" Smooth Pan, real smooth…

"I'll call Marron-neechan than." Nooooooo! Bra was getting more determined!

"Uhhh… But isn't she just so much _older_ than us, what fun is that?"

Bra seemed to actually think about that one, "Mmmmm, maybe you're right… Oh! I know! We can tease her about Trunks! Alright! It's settled! I'll call her now!"

'_NooooOoOOOooo… Life… over…Damnit all!'_ Pan growled under her breath. This. Sucked.

---

Fifteen minutes later they were set, now who would be the first to suffer?

"Before we start, I've got to make sure of something… Pan!" Pan yelped as she was suddenly the center of attention, "You don't really care for this game so you might just walk out, soOoOooOO, I'm putting a bet you could call it on the game." They all looked at Bra, what was she up to?

"…?" Real intelligent response Pan-chan…

Bra smirked as she continued "If you back out at all, then…"

They all leaned in to hear what was coming next…

"I'll tell your dad you like Trunks!"

"WHAT THE- BUT I DON'T!" She wasn't lying, Trunks was her best friends older brother, nothing else.

"I know, but that won't stop Uncle Gohan from giving you a seven hour lecture about how cradle robbing is wrong and that if Trunks 'did anything to make you feel like this' he would be a pedophile and there by a very bad man…etc etc etc." Bra smirked once again, she SO won that round

"…You're evil, you know that?"

"I _am_ Vegeta's daughter after all, but anywho I'll go first! I thought of it after all!" Great…. "Alright, Pan! Truth or Dare!"

Now, Pan had a LOT of pride, so normally she would just say 'Dare', but this _was_ Bra we're talking about, and she did not want to imagine what torment she'd put her through… "Truth."

Bra smirked, her plan was working like a charm… "Do you like anybody?"

Pan turned scarlet.

Bra smirked.

Marron looked clueless.

Now to _really_ put her plan into action.

"It's Uub isn't it! I knew it! You guys are soooo cute together!" Bra burst, playing the part of the ditzy blond to a T.

"Wha- No! Er.. may- No!"

Mentally Bra's hands laced together as the hiss like thought ran through her head _Excellent…_

Catching on quickly enough, Marron joined in "I know! Aren't they! I saw her blush at him the other day too!"

After a few minutes of playing with Pan's head it was Pan's turn…

"Marron, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Pan and Bra smiled slyly, they had _exactly_ where they wanted her…

"I dare you to… steal Trunks' boxers!"

"WHAT!"

"What, you chicken?"

Marron sat there a deep maroon, she was really screwed now…

"Fine!"

---

Sneaking into Trunks' room(A/N: With ninja skills!) she was relived to hear his shower running, at least she didn't have to worry about waking him up…

Going to his dresser she searched…

'_Let's see, pants, pants, Gi's… Damnit!_'

"Marron? What are you doing?" She froze, everything seemed to screech to a halt she turned around to see Trunks in all his wet glory…

She gulped, all he had on was a loose towel around the waist…

"Marron?" He questioned again.

"Uh..er…Nothing! Ummm… Oh! You see Pan accidentally poured fruit juice on my pants and I didn't bring a spare and Bra wouldn't let me borrow any of hers 'cause I would 'stretch them out' so they said I could borrow a pair of yours!" Smooth Marron…

Trunks raised an eyebrow, far too many tings flawed with her story but before he could question her further she grabbed a pair of what he thought was pants and rushed out of the room.

Shrugging he went to his dresser…

"Hey! Where's my boxers?"

---

Coming back into the room with a rather red face, Marron glared at everything and tossed the boxers to the side "Pan! Truth or Dare!"

Knowing better then to make her previous mistake Pan decided to follow her pride.

"Dare."

This time you could almost see it through the glint in Bra's eyes… _Excellent…_

Already having been briefed as to what to do Marron quickly spouted it "I dare you to go to Uub's right now and kiss him!"

Pan froze.

They. Couldn't. Be. Serious.

…Could they?

"Remember, you back out and Dear Uncle Gohan will 'know' about your little(nonexistent) 'crush'."

Cue maniacal laughter…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aww, there it is.

"Damn you all!"

"And just to make absolutely positive you don't pretend we're coming with!"

Did Dende hate her or something?

---

Arriving at Uub's house they saw the lights off…Maybe he wasn't home? Wait, it's the middle of the night! Of course the lights are off.

So now we enter Pan's currant position, convinced that even though Marron made the dare, this was all somehow Bra's will…

"Go on Pan!"

Grumbling Pan snuck in, if she was lucky, he'd be asleep and she could half peck him on the cheek and get it over with…

Making her way to where she felt his Ki, in a stoke of luck(A/N: Or so she thought! Bwahaha) she found he was indeed asleep, sheets tangled around him he tossed a turned a bit.

'_Must be having a nightmare…_'

Forgetting that Bra and Marron were probably watching, she brushed some hair from his face, reflexes honed from years of training with Goku, Uub grabbed her hand almost immediately after contact.

His eyes fluttered open, but he still seemed very asleep, "…Is this a dream?" he asked groggily.

Deciding quickly her best option would be to agree she replied in her best 'I'm from your dreams' voice "Yes."

"Good." With that he promptly sat up a little and pulled her to him engulfing her in a passionate kiss.

Pan choked back her shock, what the HFIL! Why was he-? What was-? And since when was he such a good kisser?

Finally breaking apart, he laid back down, taking her with him! Pan was worried right up until she heard his quiet snores and even breathe.

Now the only problem was the fact that he wasn't letting go…

'_I am going to kill you Bra!_'

Damnit! Why does he have to be so strong!

Attempting to pry him off of her she was met with a slight growl a he hugged her tighter…

'_I am **not** a teddy bear!_'

Meanwhile, outside….

"Hahahahahahaha…. Did you see that! Guh! And the look on her face! HAHAHAHA!"

Struggling to contain her own laughter Marron nodded, "You think we should help her?"

"Sure, in a few minutes. Let her engulf hopelessness first." Oh yeah, Bra Briefs was as evil as they come.

Back inside…

'_Think fast Pan! Maybe…_'

Positioning herself perfectly, Pan made it so that her face was close to his ear… "Uub…"

He shivered as her breath tickled his ear, but didn't stir…

"Uub…" she whispered again.

"…mmm…?" He acknowledged, but kept his eyes closed.

"My dad knows you like me and is heading over here right now with every intention of murdering you in the most brutal way possible…"

His eyes shot open "EH!" Pan took her chance and dived under the bed before he saw her, masking her Ki.

He looked around and shivered, must have been a nightmare… "And I was having such a good dream too… Oh well." Pan went many shades of red at that and waited for his breathing to even out…

Hopefully he never notices that he hadn't left the window open when he'd gone to bed…

_**The End**_

**_(A/N: Short, I know, but it tis cute! Are you happy now Muse-chan!)_**


End file.
